


syarat

by heterochromer



Series: kisah cinta kids jaman now [1]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Flash Fic, M/M, lapslock
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 17:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12040542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heterochromer/pseuds/heterochromer
Summary: intinya; kang daniel meruntuhkan motivasi belajar yoon jisung.





	syarat

**Author's Note:**

> Ini kerjaan gak nyampe setengah jam, ngebet pengen nulis kapel ini hwehwehwe.

“kak jisung, kok, manis sih.”

sepotong kalimat yang diucapkan dengan nada polos dari anak bermarga kang itu sukses membuat jisung melepas pandangannya dari buku sejarahnya.

“kamu ngomong apa?” tanya jisung, memastikan bahwa telinganya tidak budeg karena terus-terusan mendengar _highnote_ jaehwan sebelum tidur. jangan tanya kenapa anak yang satu itu suaranya bisa sampai ke kamar jisung.

daniel malah cengengesan.

“gak jadi.”

jisung menahan diri untuk tidak segera murka. malu-maluin, kan, kalau dia malah marah-marah ke gebetannya sendiri.

iya, kang euigoon yang sok-sokan ganti nama jadi kang daniel itu gebetannya jisung.

kenapa? gak suka jisung ngegebet yang lebih muda?

“yaudah kalau gak jadi,” jawab jisung singkat—rada kecewa karena daniel seolah tidak ingin melanjutkan omongannya. “kamu jangan gangguin aku dulu, dek. besok aku ada ulangan.”

“ada syaratnya, kak.”

jisung menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum menatap wajah adik kelasnya yang digadang-gadang akan melanjutkan jejaknya sebagai ketua mitra osis—gak mungkinlah orang kayak daniel bisa jadi _the next ketos_ menggantikan jonghyun yang standarnya selangit.

“aku cuma minta gak digangguin, lho, dek,” dengus jisung. terbesit niatan untuk menceramahi kang di hadapannya ini jika saja dia tidak ingat kalau dia berada di perpustakaan sekolah. suara buku jatuh pun bisa membuat murid terkena satu poin pelanggaran. kejam sih, memang.

“syaratnya gak susah, kok, kak.” wajah daniel yang memelas adalah kelemahan jisung, jadinya sang kakak kelas hanya menarik napas lalu mengangguk.

“syaratnya, kak jisung jadi pacar aku dulu.”

jederjederanjir.

otak jisung yang gak seberapa cemerlangnya itu langsung macet, kawan.

mana pipinya mendadak panas seperti habis keluar dari sauna.

“apaan sih.” berlagak sok gak ngerti meski aslinya udah merah banget, jisung (berusaha keras) kembali membaca buku sejarahnya. “kamu pergi mending, kemana, jangan sama aku terus, dek.”

daniel cemberut. “aku kejebak di kakak-adek _zone_ nih?”

haduh jantung jisung makin dagdigdug dagdigdug jebret.

“maunya?”

ih yoon jisung bodoh kok malah jawabnya kayak gitu.

bibir daniel membentuk senyuman, membuatnya terlihat seribu kali ekstra ganteng dan bikin jisung kehilangan motivasi untuk lanjut baca buku sejarahnya. mending liat pangeran di hadapannya aja.

“ya maunya kita pacaran. aku kan, suka kakak.”

tangan daniel perlahan meremas lembut tangan kanan jisung, bikin jisung mau pingsan aja rasanya.

“kalau aku maunya, sih, nikah.”

balasan super ogeb yang nggak dipikir dulu dari jisung malah membuat daniel tertawa. duh ketawanya berhasil bikin jisung makin meleleh. sekaligus malu.

“iya nanti kalau aku udah mapan, kakak aku nikahin.”

habis itu ada bunyi _gubrak!_ keras dan ditemukan jisung terkapar tidak berdaya hanya karena kalimat maut dari daniel.[]


End file.
